The Hood
by Flawless Dolls
Summary: Twisted love triangles will be unravelled in this haunting story of broken lives; a new take on "Little Red Riding Hood". Trust me though? It won't be anything like a fairytale. "The hood is a tough place to be… there's that one movie saying; 'You ought to sleep with one eye open', well, here, fifty eyes wouldn't be enough". TxHa multipul OCs ;
1. When Worlds Collide

Chapter 1 "When worlds collide"

_(A/N : I will try my best to upload as many times as I can, but usually it will only be once a week…, also I apologize if the characters are semi-OOC, I feel that they need to take on more personality (;. Also, there will be art contests regularly for OCs. (: (enjoy for now!)_

Wolf

In the golden-grey light of the early morning, a boy with rust-red hair snapped his head up, bringing him out of his lonely reverie. His clothes were dusty and wet from being outside through the rainfall of the previous night. The continuous drip-dripping sound of left over rainwater was joined by the sound of his neat footsteps as he stood up and started walking down the length of the street. Hunched over, with his hands in his pockets, he walked slowly in this manner down two blocks. If he was not solidly there, he would have been invisible; because unlike other members of the hood, his feet weren't dragged along the cracked pavement. His silhouette blended into the misty air as he was seen entering an old building with boarded up windows.

Six years ago…

"Win, do you think that maybe we should go get some lunch?"

"ya! There's this new cake shop called sprinkles!"

"maybe we should get something healthier to eat first. There's a sub store across the street from sprinkles, I think Bun-bun would like that better"

"Okay!"

The unusual duo walked towards the sub shop and just as they were about to open the door, it slammed open, revealing identical twins both wearing the same nba hoodie. All of a sudden, the twins pinned down the taller of the two and one of them brandished a knife.

"Run Darwin!" the pinned down boy screamed, over and over again, but the smaller, blonde boy only stood there and stared, hugging his bunny tightly.

"come on, Kaoru, you heard Gun, you're in the hood after you make your first kill! What are you waiting for?" The twin with the knife hesitantly brought it a little closer to their victim's throat. Before he could react, a spinning roundhouse kick hit him in the side of the head, sending him flying into his brother. Their captive, now free, turns to the blonde boy and says

"let's not come to this side of town again".

"okay…" the smaller of the two hesitantly agrees, and then with sudden revolution, he exclaims; "But Duke! We didn't even try out the cake shop yet!" with a sigh, the darker haired boy rolled his eyes and led the way into the creamy pink coloured building.

(A/N: if you haven't figured it out yet, Darwin is Huni )

Wolf

Tobacco smoke. The air always smells like tobacco. Sometimes like weed, or petrol, but usually tobacco. Ever since the scare with the cops, Jove has been way too uptight with handing out special flavours to associates. Not that I take them. For seven years now, I've been clean from that poison meddling with my brain. The stuff almost controls your body and takes away all your sense of judgment.

It's always been like this; ever since I can remember. Jove takes you in? You're prime. Doesn't want you? You'd better watch your back. The closer you are to him, the better off you are. We're safe though, me and my brother, Jove even hands us big stacks of dollars from time to time.

"Because we're tight", he says, that's what he always says. We know that he only does that so we'll do his dirty work. The _really dirty _work. Not just mugging some kids, but the stuff with the guns. In faraway places two. I prefer knifes, but hey, if the boss gives you guns, you should use them.

There's that one movie saying that goes somewhere along the lines of "you'd better sleep with one eye open", but the hood is a tough place to be, to keep your stuff and sometimes your life, fifty eyes wouldn't be enough. I never sleep anymore. When you're Jove's right-hand killer, you've got lots of enemies. I am always awake, alert. Always keep all my weapons on me. I haven't seen my bro for almost two years. Boy do I know; two years will change a lot.

I've got a new hobby, you could say. Something I've taken up as a replacement for the goods. Keeping it a secret's been pretty tough though. If gun and his gang find out, they'd report me on acid. Hah! What a joke, they're the ones that are all loony, and they haven't got a usable brain cell to share between them! Every time I see them, they're either getting high or getting drunk, or even both. Not good for business.

Entering the dance studio, I really appreciate what I have… my work, my Amelia, my brother… I hope he's alive though. My heart set out on something other than crack cocaine!

Dancing is great. I don't do that twirl tutu stuff. Nah, I've got the real dance, hip-hop and crump. Once I start, it's like the moves don't even register in my head. They come right out of my heart and spread through my limbs. Impulsive, but eh, that's freestyle for ya. Although right now, the majority of my income originates from Jove and a hat, but mark my words. One day I won't have to go to the other side of town to perform. One day, I will have billboards.

Oh, and by the way, my real name isn't wolf.

(A/N: by gun's gang, I mean that D class bully. I forget his name -.- but it doesn't matter cause we're not even doing names . Oh yeah, and I relocated tamaki's mother… but that doesn't come up for a while so… yeh)


	2. Enter Ash

Chapter 2 "Hierarchy" Duke

"Hey Duke!" I look over and see Cameron, my one hopeless cause. Ever since we were nine, I liked her a lot. By a lot, I mean fierce love and no other one sort of mush. In the fourth grade, I kissed her when we were on the swings and got a whole bunch of teasing from my friends. Ever since then, I ignored it and pretended that it never happened. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Walking towards me with her friends, Amber, Alex and Nat, she's wearing a dress thing and looks really good.

"Hey", I say, unsure of what to do, "How's life?"

"Oh, life's great" she says is a tinkely voice, "how are you doing?"

"haha, I'm good… we won the last football game, did you see?"

"Bayport Prep's rising football star, eh? One day you'll realize there's more to life than sports". "and, of course I saw you score the winning touchdown, I'm a cheerleader, remember?" Feeling really stupid as I watched her walk away, giggling with her friends, I turn to find my friends, bracing myself for the jokes about my inadequacy with the opposite sex.

"Ay, Duke, you going to the party tonight?" Nolan shouted at me from across the hall.

"Definitely. Where at?" I yell back.

"amber's. At seven. Cameron's gonna be there! " He sings in a mocking tone. "You looove here, don't you?" stoically, I grab my football stuff from my locker and head down to practice without another word. I decide that I'm getting pretty good at this ignoring thing. Walking behind me towards the changing room, Nolan keeps teasing me with crude graphic scenes that "might" go down at the part. Every time there's a party, he always starts off with…

"you know she's (not) single so/but you might as well go for it". As if. She's the golden girl and I'm just another sweaty footballer. I just really hope she doesn't go for that douche victor. He's only my backup, but he thinks he's the best quarterback that's happened to the world. What do girls call him these days? Oh yeah, Kyo or something. But, then again, they call me Mori, so that can't be much better.

Almost at the change room, Nolan's reckless taunting stops. As his goofy grin turns into a maniacal sneer, I follow his gaze until it lands on a short, blonde figure.

"hey, duke, ain't that your friend?" Nolan taunts

"yeah, what about?" "come on, let's leave". The short boy, Darwin is a really good friend of mine. A while back, he saved my life in a really sketchy part of town. Although we're not really public about our friendship, we are really close. Ever since the incident, I've devoted my life to helping him.

Cameron

"so girls, what do you think?" amber coos, her house is like perfection. It has professional interior design and a maid that comes clean up every day.

"OMG it's amazing", I reply, she brought in literally, _barrels_ of different types of needlessly expensive beer, humongous speakers and a loaded turn table. Did I mention that her house has an eighties dance floor? The tiles actually light up!

"so; party planning. Who's gonna get off with whom?" alexys starts. We do this every party. We plan for which boy we're gonna go with and which route we're gonna take. Every time, they pair me with duke, but every time I either chicken out, or he's chatting up some other girl! That I don't even know! I realize that I _am _cheer captain and look really pretty, but I guess duke doesn't go for that type of thing. Other boys are always willing, but duke never even looks my way.

In grade four, he kissed me when we were playing on the swings, and said he liked me a lot. That was the best moment of my entire life. Afterwards, he pretended nothing ever happened which I don't understand because _he _was the one that kissed me. My friends say he likes me, but every time I look over, he's the same calm, cool and collected.

"yoohoo, cam, you there? Natalie's singsong voice brings me out of my daydream. "so this time you are going to stick to the plan." "so, you're going to wear those calvin shorts we bought at the mall that time with that one tank, keeping it simple." "You then drink a couple glasses to loosen up because honestly? You _never _flirt properly when you're sober." "then, you've gotta…" I tune her out as I start feeling miserable for myself; another party, another chance with duke that I'm going to mess up. That's when I start hoping that the beer will start flowing soon.

Kaoru

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Jove is ready to see you." As my brother and I slowly start walking towards the door, we glance at each other simultaneously, both pretty nervous. He hesitantly grabs the handle and starts to turn the knob. Before he could push the door open, it was yanked from his and two bald goons pulled us in opposite directions into separate doors. Scared speechless, we let the men rough-handle us into the doors and watched as they slammed them shut in unison

"hello there". Hearing a voice, I turn around to see a skinny man draped over with what some would call bling bling. "my name is Jove, You must be young Kaoru". I gasped, Jove was the boss of this entire gang's drug trade. That's why we're called the JMG hood. Up until now I had only been working small time for them, delivering coke and such. I've never had treason to be punished by Jove, but the whole time, it was lingering in the back of my mind. The reason why he requested to see us.

Hikaru

Being dragged from a dark room, I could smell the fumes coming from within. I wonder if Kaoru is going through the same thing as the good brought me inside and closed the door behind us. Now I remember why we were brought here. Nervous about what the goon was going to do, so I tried to sidestep him, but he grabbed the front of my shirt and almost slammed my head down onto a table. In fact, I thought that he did. Instead, the back of my head was soaked into a basin of some sort from which the fumes were originating from.

Ash

*dialogue in French*

"Oy ash!" A brunette boy rushed over to a dark silent figure with ash blonde hair. "The prof just kicked me out with some dt. Wanna go do some bike work?" without even a shrug of his shoulders, the blonde boy started walking at an even pace. He didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. What was the point? There was no point. Not since his brother died.


	3. Rivalries

*waiting for beta is taking forever (mainly because exams just ended :P) so, here is another unedited chappie! (I promise to get good one sup soon ) Chapter 3 "Rivalries"

**Guess what?**

**Another chapter! YAY!**

**So… I just had finals and such… (June 22, 25, 26 & 27) **

**But, I couldn't wait for this story to happen, so here's more! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Ouran and such… sorry I forgot earlier_

**So, anyways, CHAPTER 3!**

My eyes zero in on a curvy blonde figure. Her. She's my new target. She looks dangerously sexy in a cardigan and a miniskirt, and I check her over while I mentally plan what I'm going to say to her at the party tonight. I want her in my bed. (AMMY! I don't want to do a sex scene! So ya…. -.- haha I'm not gonna :P). Trying to put a name with the face, I look away smirking. No girl has ever said no to me. Ever. I'm the richest, most popular, and _definitely _the most dashing young man this stupid prep school has even seen. I even play football. Not that I want to of course. It makes me all sweaty. I only play because I was born to rule, and here, to do that, I need football. Remembering her name, I walk over with my greeting.

"Hey, Cameron right?" I say innocently,

"Yes?" she replies politely, trying not to act excited, I'm sure.

"I've heard about you, you're in my trig class." I say with a smile. "You going to the party tonight

"Yeah, so what?" she says with a frown. Not taking this to heart, I reply; "I'll see you there" with a wink. Walking away, I smile as I requote today's horoscope to myself; "it's better to leave mysteriously". I'll just give her my name tomorrow when she comes looking.

Wolf

"I've heard about you're… good deed." Nervously, I squirm in my uncomfortable plastic seat and stare at my knees, expecting the harshness of his next words.

"And I really appreciate it". Huh? Did he just say that? "I've always hated working with fat frank", Jove continues, "Ah, frank, what a grouchy guy, always a jerk, always a jerk…" I sigh with relief. So we weren't exactly going to get punished. "So I'm guessing you know the deal pretty well eh?" he says with a sinister smile, "I'm happy to announce that from this day forward, Kaoru will be no more". Gulping, I stare at him wide eyes, searching for a hint that tells me my ears were wrong. So he _was _mad after all. Glancing up, I brace myself for his next words, praying that they weren't orders to have me killed. I wince expectantly as Jove opens his mouth and says quietly, "As of this moment, you will be known as Wolf".

I start panicking as two goons grab me and drag me into another dark room. His last words were still ringing in my ears. Jove sticks his head in saying; "Keep up the good work, and maybe you'll get some rewards, eh?" My momentary relief, maybe even confusion, was taken away as a buff, Italian-type looking man grabs my arm harshly and drags me over to an operating table.

Whispering out loud to myself, I say "What are they going to turn me into?"

Ash

The goon pushed my face into the basin, keeping his hand firmly on my nose. Every second seemed like hours, and they all passed so slowly*. With increasing amount of time, the difficult task of breathing became more and more laborious. When the goon finally lifted his hand off of my face, I quickly opened my mouth wide to scream, but a slimmer hand with softer fingers replaced the brute man's with a gossamer touch.

"Shhh, it's okay, you'll be okay." A raspy voice whispered, "I just dropped in to introduce myself". "My name is Jove, and I really wanted to say, congrats on making it."

Jove. The name sounded oddly familiar. And making it? What's he rambling about? What did I make it into?

Somehow reading my mind, and realizing my confusion, 'Jove' reminded me in his uniquely creepy way; "you know, the hood. Don't tell me you don't know, you're in after your first kill?"

The saying! The JMG Hood! I'm in! As my face light up, I'm pretty sure that people in china could see the glowing and hear the gears in my mind whirring at top speeds.

"Don't worry, your brother is going through a similar treatment." His hand is off of my mouth now. Realizing that he means my head in acid, I let him continue, knowing that me being in the hood means that I'm safe from (most) harm. "We do this because we realize that you're individual people, and we'd like to express that by special physical qualities." Pulling me up, Jove continues. "As of now, you will be called ash. You're ash blonde hair will symbolize who you are and keep you safe during your time in the JMG Hood".

Not letting me get a single word in, he was gone as if a shadow in the night.

***(West side story reference, I don't own that either)**

**I know, I know, my chapters are kind of short… but what can I say? School is pretty crappy…**

**Anyways, **

**REVIEW!**

**THERE'S THE BUTTON! **

**GO, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WRITE, I'M LONLEY **


End file.
